The Ballerina's Partner
by Melancholy Soundtrack
Summary: He can hardly believe she's real. Here,under the tapestry of indigo, she looks like an angel; an angel dancing to the melody of her own heartbeat. A Dramione story; one- shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER; ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K ROWLING**

* * *

"_Love harbors no limitations, no boundaries. One can face the eye of a storm head- on if they have the power from their lover's hand to present them with sight and courage." _

~Me

* * *

He watched her. The way her mocha eyes sparkled in the spotlight of the moon above created waves of longing within him, pulling him deeper beneath the surface of sanity.

Magnificent, breathtaking.

She had always fascinated him, even though he may have not understood that fascination before. She had seemed to possess a certain inextinguishable ember burning brightly beneath the exterior vessel that was her body.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he was attempting to concentrate on another task at hand, he saw her move along the surface of the beach, seeming to dance with the wind in perfect symphony, in unmistakable clarity.

The ocean that bubbled faintly in the distance provided her with the perfect, most potent melody available to the angel that only she could be; the individual stings of the ocean's song tied together into one lovely composition that only_ she_ could dance to. The elegant lunar lady above cast her luminance below, settling on the ballerina who performed to an unknown spectator.

The ocean's tide danced with her, a partner that strengthened her weaknesses and complimented her strengths in a continuous, perfect balance.

The salt water brushed the ground crystals from the beach gently, washing them away to the unknown. He seemed to be in the same condition; he had lost every fiber and recognition of all plausible aspects of his sanity when he had laid his eyes upon his fast- witted, stubborn- minded, utterly beautiful angel. It was as though those elements had been washed away from is life, probably not to return ever again.

Step, twist, turn. Every move that she executed was done so in absolute grace and eloquence. To see the way her limbs would bend so carefully and gracefully was like watching a swan poised on the surface of the surreal facets of a river. She was an angel, and even as he thought the words he knew that they were a massive understatement. She was more than an angel; she shone brighter, lovelier than any angel. Her strength and yet her vulnerability seemed to soften his heart; the way they fought about nothing in particular pulled him closer to her. He adored the way she would pull him into an embrace that was laced with absolute tenderness and yet also lined with a flaming passion after she forgave him for a careless mistake that he had performed.

Bronze ringlets flooded down past her slender shoulders, as if the strands pooled into one majestic waterfall of caramel.

As the wind shifted, blowing those beautiful tresses of copper a new direction, her tempo picked up, following the pitch of the ocean's tune faithfully.

The ivory of her skin contrasted greatly with the backdrop of indigo behind her. Yet her figure placed upon that spectacular sight of gray mountains painted on a cobalt canvas made him believe that that sight appeared plastic and false when compared to the seraph that stood before it.

As if she sensed an uninvited pair of eyes watching the graceful movements that she performed; those beautiful mocha irises snapped to the side, about three feet off, to a small patch of grass that was serving as his hiding place.

Her form shifted almost immediately; from an exotic artiste to the girl he had known since childhood. The girl with shoulder-length, wild brown hair and dimples laid within a face of freckles; the girl that he had developed a tender affection for.

The moon passed over her face just as she smiled at him, rousing an irregular heartbeat inside his chest. He smiled back tentatively.

Her copper curls blew over her face and his pale fingers twitched to swipe them away gently, so that he may look within her eyes in an attempt to unearth the same feelings he knew she had been harboring for the same amount of time as he. He would slowly lower his lips to hers, caressing her cheek with a kind of adoring compassion, but also with a stimulating inferno burning throughout his entire body, ordering him to move closer still.

"Hermione," he whispered over the sound of the tides that she seemed to summon to the surface with just the flick of her nimble finger.

A slight twitch of rose lips and the most angelic voice spoke, "Draco," Electric sparks exploded within him, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

He took a step towards her without any thoughts of the lapse of judgment and wrongness he was committing within this moment inhabiting his muddled brain. Then he took another step and then yet another.

Before his mind had even gathered the fact that he was standing just a mere two inches from her, he had encased her within his arms, protecting her from the world that didn't understand; protecting her from those who didn't believe in them, the ones that didn't believe in their undeniable, pure love and adoration for the other.

And once again, before he had even allowed his mind to object to his impulse, he lowered his lips to hers. The sparks that flew from the kiss and into him were like an illusion; this kind of feeling couldn't possibly be real. The embers slowly merged into each other, conjuring an even larger, grander, more robust blaze that coursed through his veins, reeking unintelligible, blazing havoc in each area that it chose.

As the sparks flew and the fires within the two lovers burned brighter, eventually to the point where it radiated off the two bodies, the dance began again.

This dance, though, involved two rhythmic lips pressed tenderly upon the other, only following the melody of the two heartbeats within two love- infested chests.

This time the tide was not the partner of the radiant goddess enclosed within her hero's arms, but the audience that could never fully comprehend the adoration and love that coursed through the lovers' veins and showed in their eyes.

* * *

********Yea, this one- shot just kinda came to me. Hope ya like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
